


Drarry. First kiss. Sweet and simple

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What- what  was that for?” Draco touched his cheek, staring at Harry with disbelief. Harry shrugged a shoulder, giving Draco a smile before answering.“You did save my life, after all.”





	Drarry. First kiss. Sweet and simple

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this list on Tumblr a while ago about first kisses. It was intended for Johnlock and how you wanted their first kiss to be but you can use it for any ship you like. 
> 
> Number one was "sweet and simple. a soft peck on the lips. a promise of things to come." 
> 
> This was just my try on the thing. Enjoy.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

“What- what was that for?” Draco touched his cheek, staring at Harry with disbelief. Harry shrugged a shoulder, giving Draco a smile before answering.

“You did save my life, after all.” 

“I just added some order in your papers,” Draco muttered, feeling how his face warmed up as Harry kept smiling at him like that. It was the kind of smile that made Draco forget how to breathe. He dropped his hand from his face, feeling awkward as he felt Harry’s eyes still on him. “Seriously, Potter, how you even find anything in that mess that you call a desk is beyond me.” 

“I have a system.” 

Draco raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the desk before him. It looked a lot better than 5 minutes ago but there was still room for improvement. The surfaced looked manageable but Draco knew the drawers and cabinets were an even bigger mess. It had irritated him immensely when they’d first started working together. Somehow, over time, he’d come to found it endearing. At least until Harry couldn’t find another important file. 

“It’s a very specific system, Draco. You wouldn’t understand it.” 

“I can’t argue with that. Right, now that you have the Rigbons file I will-”

“Draco.” Harry placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, biting his bottom lip before looking up and Draco’s heart dropped to his stomach. He could only focus on Harry’s hand on him, feeling the warmth sip through his clothes. It felt comforting and Draco wanted to moment to last forever. 

Harry leaned forward, his other hand capturing Draco’s cheek and Draco’s knees turned weak as Harry gave a hesitant smile. His green eyes seemed to sparkle as they scanned Draco’s face, lingering on his mouth for too long to be a coincidence. 

“Potter, what-”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered so softly Draco almost couldn’t hear it. Harry’s thumb stroked his cheek and Draco’s eyes fell closed as Harry leaned closer. He held his breath as he felt Harry’s lips on his mouth, making his hands into fists. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it turned Draco’s world upside down. When Harry pulled back a few millimeters, Draco blinked, heart hammering away inside his chest. 

“Draco?” Harry’s thumb stopped moving and Draco snapped his eyes open when Harry removed his hands from his body. Harry took a step back, face turning red as his eyes went from Draco’s face to the ground. “I’m sorry. I- I shouldn’t have-”

Draco shook his head, letting out a deep breath, closing the distance between them as Harry babbled on. He took Harry’s hand, holding it tightly and that’s when Harry stopped talking. Draco smiled when their eyes met, his other hand carefully going up and caressing Harry’s hair before stopping on his shoulder. 

“You’re not-” Harry started, smiling when Draco shook his head. He licked his lips, his free hand wrapping around Draco’s waist to pull him closer. His smile was big and bright, eyes sparkling and it took Draco’s breath away. 

“Kiss me again.” Draco said, seeing the desire light up in Harry’s eyes before their mouths found each other again. They both panted when they pulled apart, looking at each other for a moment before grinning at each other. 

“You should get that file to Robert. You know how he hates waiting.” 

“Yeah, in a second.” Harry smiled, pulling Draco back against him and kissing him again. 

The End. 


End file.
